Jennifer and Josh more than just friends?
by Cheerft97
Summary: So this is a story about Jennifer Lawrence and Josh Hutcherson about their friendship, but they might start to have feelings for each other? The story begins in Hawaii when they are filming catching fire. Enjoy! :)


_**Hi, so this is my second story I publish here and I hope you guys will like it! Give me some reviews and feedback so I can make my stories better in the future. Anyway this is about Jennifer Lawrence and Josh Hutcherson, they have always been good friends but they might start to have feelings for each other? I don't know if I will make an other chapter but if you guys like the story, than I will make a chapter 2 :) Enjoy the story!** _

* * *

"And cut! Good job guys I think we got it, we are done for today."

I went down to one of the small trailers to change clothes from the tight wet suit I had been wearing for hours now to something much more comfortable; a t-shirt and sweatpants. Suddenly someone is knocking at the door

"Hey Jen, come to my hotel room later, Sam and I are going to watch a movie, and we have decided to let you hang with us" Josh says with a laugh

"Wow I feel honored to be invited by Donald duck and Mr. goofy." I reply teasingly.

"Ha ha I like that! Anyway see you later, and I know you are spicing you up a little extra for me right now, am I right?" says Josh

"I bet you wish, but I am just preparing myself to see you without losing my eyes. Anyway I will be right over Donald" I reply back

When I changed clothes I take my stuff to the car that will drive me back to the hotel. I relax in the car, and I start to feel how tired I am by the long filming day today and the heat. I like Hawaii but it is extremely hot some days, like this one. I still feel that I should come over to Josh and Sam for a while since I slept through the whole afternoon last day after filming.

When I am in my hotel room I collapse on the bed and I take my phone to go through some emails and messages. Nothing really exciting and I decide to answer everything later before I go to bed.

I take a quick shower and put on my sweats again. When I am done, I take with me a large bottle of coke and three chocolate sneakers out of the fridge.

When I am at Josh door, I can hear loud music from his room, so I knock really hard at the door. The music switches of and I can hear Sam laughs "Password please" Josh says.

"Come on Josh! How old are you?" I say

"Well I am the youngest here, therefore, I am just a little kid Jen!" Josh says, and I can hear how he and Sam are laughing.

"Yeah just a kid that turned 20 this year" I am tired, and so not in the mood for this.

"Just say the password and we will let you in" Says Josh with laughter in his throat

"This is ridiculous" I mumble "Alright…Josh and Sam is the best and most beautiful people in the world" I say

"Nope, wrong password" Josh laughs

"Josh is the best and most beautiful person in the world" I say tired

"Hey that is so wrong!" Sam yells

"The password is not correct" Josh says with a computer voice

I feel really awkward to stand here and talk with a door, and specially try to figure out a password.

"Seriously Josh! If you don't let me in….I will eat the snickers and drink up all the shit that I brought from my room.

Josh finally opens the door "Why didn't you just say that you brought snacks?" Josh says calmly with a smile

"Well I didn't think that you guys would have chosen snacks before your friend" I say and trying to sound really offended

"Jen, the snacks will always come before you, always" Sam says, and looks at me with a serious face. I try to figure out something I can tease back with, but I just can't hold back a laugh. If people saw us right now, they would probably think that we were all serious about the snack's thing.

"Alright what movie are we going to watch?" I ask

"Sam wanted to see Harry Potter; he has just seen the first, second and third movie!" Josh says

"Wait what! Are you serious Sam? How can you not have seen all the Harry Potter movies" I yell, really choked.

"I don't know, the years just went, and suddenly the whole series was over, and I had only seen three movies through all the years" Sam says

"Crazy dude" Josh mumble

While Josh is taking glasses for the coke, Sam and I are taking places for our movie afternoon. "Do you have to take the most comfortable couch?" I say

"Yep" Sam says teasingly

"Alright move it" Josh says and sits on my legs. "Why me Josh? Sit beside Sam instead" I say and try to get him of my legs

"No, this is much more comfortable!" Josh says and leans back against the seat and put all his weight on my legs. "Okay I get it!" I say and Josh stands up so I can roll in my legs and give him some space. Just as he has sat down, I put my legs over him.

"Here, give me a foot massage" I say jokingly "Fine" Josh says and start to give me massage

"Josh I was joking, but if you insist, then I don't mind" I say

"So adorable" Sam says

"What's adorable? The old man on the cereal commercial?" I ask, and look up at the TV, and Josh starts to laugh. "No not him, you two, I mean look how cute isn't this? Josh gives you a foot massage and you don't mind it, you look like a couple" Sam says teasingly.

Normally I would just laugh that of, but the whole situation makes this so uncomfortable and awkward, I feel like fourteen again, when I blushed for everything that had to do with boys and love. What should I say? I laugh awkward "Don't be ridiculous Sam"

I must admit that Josh saved the whole situation "Come on Sam, you are just extremely jealous because Jen can have a foot massage by me, and you can't. I hope you are enjoying being forever alone on the couch over there" Josh says with a smirk

"I'm just saying" Sam mumble

"Can we please watch the damn movie now?" I ask, tired of this awkward conversation about me and Josh.

"Yeah come on now! Sam could you turn on the film?" says Josh in the same weary tone that I had.

I don't really watch the film, I am too tired. I take my glass with coke, in hope that I will wake up by all the sugar. I bet it kind of worked; I start to laugh at almost every scene "Look Sam could be Hagrid!" Josh starts laughing with me "Who should be Dumbledore?"

"SAM!" I whimper of laughter. Both me and Josh have reached the limit of our tiredness, we can barely breathe because we laugh so much. This would not have been fun if we weren't so tired and if Sam didn't get so annoyed. Our jokes get worse for every minute that passes. "Come on guys, I try to watch the film! I don't get what's so funny?" Sam says and he sounds a bit annoyed

"Sorry-we-will-stop-now!" Josh says between every laugh. Two minutes of silence is the longest me and Josh can shut up, then we starts to laugh again "Sam looks like Monster eye Moody when he is angry!" I yell in laugh.

"I think we should watch the film another time, I have to now" Sam says

"Okay sorry Sam, we are really tired" Josh says while I try to calm myself down

"It's okay guys, just laugh it off" Sam says

I can see Sam is a bit annoyed, I bet he liked the film and we kind of ruined it, he will forget about it later anyway. After about ten minutes we have calm ourselves down.

"We should eat something" Josh says

"Yeah I'm so hungry that I could eat like a caveman right now!" I say

"We should order pizza, and then just watch insane Youtube videos" Josh says

"Okay I will show you lots of crazy videos!" I say

This is what I like about Josh, he is so easy to hang out with, we laugh at same things and we just get along so well.

When we have watched at least one hundred crazy Youtube videos and eat insanely with pizza, we both collapse on the couch. I think I fell asleep on Josh shoulder, but I can't really remember I was too tired, but I am pretty sure it happened, because next day when I woke up, me and Josh were sleeping in the couch so close that I could feel his breath against mine.


End file.
